Lego Drama Island Series 1 Episode 1 Part 1
by Brock Passbot
Summary: 16 minifigures. 1 million studs. Who will take it all.


Lego Drama Island Series 1 Episode 1 Part 1

Brandon: Hello and welcome to an all new show called Lego Drama Island. I'm your host Brandon Passie. Here's the deal, 16 Lego minifigures are going to compete for 1 million studs. They will go through a series of challenges that will push to their limits and out of their comfort zones. They will be sleeping in boy, girl cabins and will be eating food from our cook, Chef Maskit. Everyone will be divided into 2 teams. Whichever team loses will be sent to the elimination ceremony where they will eliminate one of their fellow teammates off the island. FOREVER! Now let's get started on Lego Drama Island. It's time to meet the contestants first we have Caveman.

Caveman: Me love islands

Brandon: Really why?

Caveman: Because they remind me of home.

Brandon: Okayyyyy. Next we have Cheerleader.

Cheerleader: Gimme a L! Gimme a E! Gimme a G! Gimme an O! What does that spell? LEGO!

Brandon: Wow when did you make that one up?

Cheerleader: Came up with it on the ride here. I chanted it over and over again. Then the driver told me to shut up. You should get some more polite drivers.

Brandon: Whatever.

*Caveman sees Cheerleader*

Caveman: Hi pretty lady.

Brandon: Next we have Clown

Clown: I'm to turn your frown upside down *honk* *honk*.

Brandon: And annoy the crap out of us.

Cheerleader: AHHHHH! A clown! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Clown: But I just want to be friends,

Cheerleader: NOOOO stay back NOW!

Brandon: Gees somebody's scared of clowns. Anyways next up is Cowboy.

Cowboy: YEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWW! Hello partner good see ya.

Brandon: Good to see you too.

Cowboy: So uh where's the bar?

Brandon: What do you mean? There is no bar.

Cowboy: But the contest video said there was.

Brandon: I think you need to get your ears checked dude.

Cowboy: Oh crud.

Brandon: Next up is Demolition Dummy.

Demolition Dummy: …...

Brandon: Uhhhh hi?

Demolition Dummy: ….

Brandon: Ok next is Tribal Hunter.

Tribal Hunter: Hello Mr. Host.

Brandon: You can call me Brandon.

Tribal Hunter: Apologies, I can't wait to start the show.

Brandon: That's the attitude I like to hear. Next is the Magician.

Magician: Hello everyone am the one the only MAGICIAN!

Cheerleader: Actually my cousin's a Magician.

Magician: I'm sure he is, but can he do THIS.

*Magician takes his hat off and taps it with his wand. He pulls out a bunny rabbit from the hat*

Magician: Ta daaaaa!

Cheerleader: Actually yes he can do that. It was the first trick he learned.

Magician: Grrrrrr!

Brandon: Next in line is Ninja.

*Nobody comes*

Brandon: Where is he.

*Ninja does a couple of front flips in the air and lands next to Brandon. Ninja and Brandon bow before each other*

Brandon: Greetings Ninja.

Ninja: As to you too Brandon.

Brandon: Next we have Nurse.

Nurse: Hello ever I'm Nurse…

Cheerleader: Nobody cares

Nurse: Oh ok

Brandon: Next we have Forestman

Forestman: Hello their fellow contestant. I have been looking for competition for days and now I have found it. My journey was long and hard but….

Brandon: Ya da boggle doggle just go to the over contestants we're on a tight schedule.

Forestman: Oh dear fully sorry.

Brandon: Anyways next is Robot.

Robot: Beep Bop Beep Bop *I will destroy you all*

Brandon: I have no idea what you just said, but sounds cool. Next is Deep Sea Diver.

Deep Sea Diver: Hello you nincompoops get ready to be badly beaten by Me, Myself, and I.

*Everyone rolls their eyes*

Brandon: Next is Skater.

Skater: Hey what's up dude.

Brandon: Nice to see ya man.

*Brandon and Skater do a special handshake*

Brandon: Next is Spaceman.

Spaceman: I come back to earth from my space mission on the plant Michachonde.

Brandon: Awesome that's sounds amazing.

Spaceman: Yeah it is pretty cool.

Brandon: Yeah. Anyways next up is Wrestler.

Wrestler: Yes, I am a professional wrestler.

*Wrestler shows off his muscles*

Brandon: Uh nice muscles?

Wrestler: Thank you I do like to work out.

Brandon: Lastly, we have Zombie.

Zombie: Rarrh gjgjgjjg maprh

Brandon: O…...k. I guess I'll divide you into groups. Caveman, Cheerleader, Clown, Cowboy, Demolition Dummy, Tribal Hunter, Magician, and Ninja. You are The Crazy Nocturnals. And Nurse, Forestman, Robot, Deep Sea Diver, Skater, Spaceman, Wrestler, and Zombie. You are The Nefarious Zipleback.

Nurse: Number 1 why do we have to be evil and number 2 Ziplebacks don't even exist.

Brandon: Just go with it now it's time for your first challenge.

 _To Be Continued_

Notes from Author: Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing this. Here are some questions you can answer to give me some feedback.

Q #1: Who do you think will win?

Q #2: Who do you hope will win?

Q #3: What challenges to you want to see in the series.


End file.
